The Last
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Based on the 'Wong Fu Productions' video, and your.kat's fic. dedicated to my own Quinn x


**AN - based on the fic 'The Last' written by - which is based on a video called 'The Last' by 'Wong Fu Productions'. I've decided to do a short one shot stories using each 5 'Who, What, When, Where & Why' to tell a different one shot. Then using the meaning of the words in a final chapter.**

**as always, this is inspired and for my beautiful girlfriend x**

* * *

**WHO –**** you are who I love; that reality that far surpasses even my wildest dreams, and I cherish every moment we have together, hoping to turn 'just a little while' into forever..**

* * *

Rachel watched her girlfriend interacting with Tina and Mercedes, the whole glee bunch was over, celebrating the recent nationals win, drink's were flowing and everybody was excited, overwhelmed.

Finding a quiet corner Rachel leaned against the wall and just watched, remembering how things were 3 short years ago.

* * *

_Rachel smoothed down the plaid skirt and shut her locker, before being blocked by 3 slightly taller figures. _

"_Rupal."_

_Rachel looked up and saw the beautiful blonde cheerio stood in front of her. Averting her gaze Rachel stared at the floor, attempting to avoid the hazel orbs that always seemed to have her mesmerised. _

"_If you continue trying to flirt with Finn, you have another thing coming", the blonde stated unimpressed, making another empty promise._

"_I do not understand what you're on about Quinn, I am merely combining Finn and I's talents to ensure the New Directions win at sectionals", Rachel replied still avoiding the head cheerio's gaze._

"_Can't even look at me because you're lying, Berry. Santana, do it", and with that the blonde walked away as the Latina dumped a bright blue slushie on the tiny diva's head. As she walked off to the nearest bathroom, Rachel could have sworn she saw Quinn shoot her an apologetic look, but then again, she was just filling in the blanks, to create her perfect girl._

* * *

Rachel snapped out of her daze quickly as she let her eyes linger on the blonde again. Quinn's head was thrown back in a fit of laughter at something Mercedes had said. Rachel smiled softly as she remembered how they became friends.

* * *

_"We're kinda friends, huh?" Rachel asked as she sat at the piano, fingers lingering over the keys.  
"Yeah, we are", Quinn smiled at the brunette.  
Rachel had been there for the ex-cheerio when everything got too hard, she helped the girl she past the 'Skank' phase, and help her realise that Beth was happy with Shelby, which in turn helped her get over her own issues with the woman._

* * *

Rachel watched the blonde walk across the choir room to where she was sat. She couldn't help it but somewhere along the line she started flirting with Quinn, and sometimes, just sometimes, she felt like the girl might have just been flirting back.

* * *

Slowly playing a quiet melody Rachel focused on the ivory keys.  
_"Thank you Rachel". Quinn smiled.  
"For what?" Rachel asked still playing her tune.  
"For everything this year, for caring about me, really caring, for helping me with all my drama", Quinn replied.  
Rachel stopped playing and turned to face her friend.  
"Its fine, what are friends for, right?" she sighed sadly.  
"That's the thing, I don't think we can be friends", Quinn whispered her eyes dropping to her hands.  
Rachel felt her heart drop and tears began to surface in her eyes.  
Swallowing the lump in her throat Rachel just nodded and tried to get up, but Quinn stopped her.  
"We can't be friends, because, I think I'm falling for you", the blonde whispered even quieter than before._  
_Quickly the blonde closed the gap between them and gave the brunette an innocent, chaste kiss on the lips._

* * *

"Hey baby, are you okay?" the blonde asked as she walked over and wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist. Snapping out of her day dream Rachel nodded her head before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Just, daydreaming", Rachel smiled softly.

"Care to share?"

Rachel nodded before grabbing her girlfriend's hand leading her upstairs quietly, unnoticed by the other glee club members.

* * *

Walking out onto the front porch the girls sat down on the first step, Quinn pulled the smaller brunette into the crook of her arm and cuddled into her. Looking up at the stars both girls stayed silent for a while.

"I'm going to miss this", Rachel whispered trying not to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Glee club. You. Us." the brunette replied her voice cracking slightly.

"We may not be here forever, but you are my forever Rae", Quinn said looking down at the girl. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know, I've just been thinking about the past, about how far we've come, as people, as a couple, as a group. We won nationals; we've been together for over a year. You're going to Yale."

"You're getting into NYADA", Quinn finished and Rachel shook her head.

"We don't know that yet."

Quinn turned to face the girl, lifting the girls chin with her hand she looked her straight in the eye.

"You are getting into that school Rachel, you are talented, and you deserve it. Yes, I'll be at Yale, but I promise I will never be too far, because you have something nobody else has. And no one ever will get it, because you have it. I love you. I will love you. Always. Unconditionally. Please never forget that."

Quinn kissed the brunette, both teenagers getting carried away it turned into a quick ten minute make out session before Rachel managed to pull herself away.

"I used to dream about being with you, this girl I made up in my head. The fantasy, perfect head cheerleader. And I was just the closeted diva who was in love with you, such a cliché. But, you are so much better than the girl I imagined. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

"I love you Rae Rae."

"I love you too Quinnie."

Hand in hand both girl's made their way back into the basement, to enjoy the rest of the night, celebrating. Just the way it should be.

* * *

**AN – anybody care for wine with the cheese I have provided. Is this good? Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon, but I am away visiting the love of my life.. But let's see shall we. R&R always appreciated. X**


End file.
